Szukając magii świąt w samotności
by Arianka
Summary: Smutne rozmyślania Tonks w przedświątecznym czasie


Witam wszystkich. Ten fanfic został już kiedyś umieszczony na stronie www.mirriel.ota.pl/forum pod nickiem Ariana Lupin. Jeko że na ten nick jest już zajęty, chcę wszystkich poinformować, że Ariana Lupin i Tahlin to ta sama osoba. Ta informacja zostanie również zamieszczona na mirriel.

Disclaimer: Postać Nimfadory Tonks została wymyślona przez J.K. Rowling i do niej należy.

Szukając magii świąt w samotności

Szła zatłoczoną londyńską ulicą. Pogoda była koszmarna. Deszcz ze śniegiem utworzył brudnoszarą breję na drodze i chodniku. Temperatura spadała i wszystko zaczynało zamarzać. Ludzie wokół spieszyli do domów, by zakończyć przygotowania do Wigilii. Tonks westchnęła w duchu, patrząc na ich rozradowane twarze. Weszła do najbliższego mugolskiego sklepu, by zrobić ostatnie zakupy. Nie będzie potrzebowała dużo, w końcu i tak święta spędzi samotnie.

Wewnątrz panowała radosna atmosfera. Zewsząd spoglądały na nią uśmiechnięte twarze Mikołajów. Z sufitu zwisały ogromne, iskrzące się śnieżynki wycięte z papieru. Może gdyby była w lepszym nastroju, te dekoracje wywołałyby uśmiech na jej twarzy, jednak teraz pogarszały samopoczucie dziewczyny. W oczy rzucił jej się napis: „Poczuj magię świąt!" Jaką magię? Kiedy ci mugole mogą mówić o magii? Chodząc po sklepach, gdzie od dwóch miesięcy stały choinki? Czy patrząc na te wszystkie lampki, od których Tonks robiło się niedobrze? Dla niej zawsze święta były magiczne. Nie, nie ze względu na to, że pochodziła z magicznej rodziny. Wiązało się to z pieczeniem aromatycznych pierników, ozdabianiem ich lukrem, ubieraniem choinki, oczekiwaniem na pierwszą gwiazdkę. Uroczystą kolacją, która gromadziła przy stole całą rodzinę. Nie miały na to wpływu rzesze tandetnych Mikołajów, które obecnie stały dosłownie wszędzie. Teraz, gdy spoglądała wieczorem w niebo w poszukiwaniu gwiazd, widok przysłaniała jej łuna powstała od świątecznego oświetlenia miasta. Cholera, czy Boże Narodzenie musi być wykorzystywane przez różne instytucje w celach komercyjnych? Dla niej straciło swą magię. A tak chciałaby zasiąść do stołu z bliskimi i cieszyć się smakiem domowych potraw, rozkoszować zapachem choinki, jak dziecko oczekiwać pierwszej gwiazdki.

Z głośników popłynął znany mugolski przebój „Last Christmas". Tonks zdusiła w sobie chęć rzucenia Silencio i szybkim krokiem ruszyła między regały, by jak najszybciej skończyć zakupy. Kierując się w stronę nabiału omal nie wywróciła się o stojący na środku kosz z pluszowymi reniferami. Zmięła w ustach przekleństwo i odprowadzana nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem jakiejś babci podeszła do półki z serami. Chwyciła swój ulubiony i powędrowała dalej w poszukiwaniu mrożonek. Wzięła kawałek indyka. No tak, chciałabyś normalne święta, a kupujesz gotowce, pomyślała ironicznie. Tak, tylko że te święta nie będą takie, o jakich marzyła. Spędzi je sama w pustym domu, więc po co szykować jedzenie, którego i tak nikt nie zje? Potrząsnęła głową, jakby chciała odpędzić ponure myśli i podążyła dalej. W jej koszyku wylądowały jakieś przyprawy, sok, chleb i duża ilość gorzkiej czekolady.

Zmierzała w kierunku kasy, gdy jej uwagę przykuły słowa lecącej piosenki:

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
_

Zatrzymała się. Zorientowała się, że nikomu nie kupiła żadnego prezentu. Bo i po co? Przecież nikt nie przyjdzie, a nie będzie katować sowy wyrzucając ją w taką pogodę na dwór.

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
_

Nagle poczuła jakąś nieznośną wilgoć pod powiekami. Te słowa przypomniały jej to, o czym na próżno starała się zapomnieć, znajdując sobie coraz to nowe zajęcia. To nie dekoracje jej przeszkadzały. To ta pustka, świadomość, że zasiądzie sama do stołu wypędzała ją z domu. Sama, bez niego. A tak chciałaby spędzić te święta z nim. Nie zależało jej na prezentach, ogromnej choince czy stole zastawionym licznymi potrawami. Chciała być blisko niego. Widzieć jego uśmiech, gładzić po włosach, przytulić się. Ale on nie chciał. A raczej wmawiał sobie, że nie chce. Pod tym względem był nieugięty.

Nie, nie, nie!! Nie będę płakać, krzyczała w myślach. Czując, że długo nie powstrzyma cisnących się do oczu łez, prawie biegiem skierowała się do kasy. Na szczęście nie było kolejki.

Za ladą stała starszawa kobieta. Kasując zakupy Tonks ze współczuciem przyglądała się młodej dziewczynie, która ze spuszczoną głową stała naprzeciw niej. Tonks bez słowa podała jej pieniądze, w ostatniej chwili chowając galeony i wyciągając funty.

- Wesołych świąt – powiedziała kasjerka uśmiechając się łagodnie. Nie wytrzymała dłużej. Łzy pociekły jej po policzkach. Chwyciła zakupy i wybiegła. Na ladzie zabrzęczała cicho reszta, której nie zabrała.


End file.
